The prevention of corrosion is a central objective in the transport, use, storage and also in the manufacture of corrodible components such as machines, transmissions, etc.
In what follows, the term “corrosion” is understood to mean, in particular, the rusting of iron and steel in machine components. However, corrosion can also mean the undesired alteration of other metals such as aluminum and/or copper, particularly by oxidation and/or environmental influences. Corrosion can also mean the degradation of plastics or other materials due to environmental influences such as heat or moisture.
In the prior art, for preventing corrosion, corrosion-resistant materials such as steel, aluminum etc. are used. However, for cost reasons or because of the particular material properties of those materials this is not always possible.
It is also possible to provide devices or components that are to be protected against corrosion with a surface coating, such as a paint. However, both the material costs of the coating and also the costs for applying the coating increase the manufacturing costs of such devices or components. In addition, surface coatings alter the surface properties of the device or component, so that undesired surface properties may possibly be produced by the coating.
A further possibility for preventing corrosion is to store the component or device under a protective atmosphere such as nitrogen. To be able to maintain such a protective atmosphere, the device or component has to be transported in a gas-tight container and/or a continual supply of protective atmosphere to the device or component to be protected must be ensured.
Another possibility is provided by solids that produce a gas such that the gas prevents the corrosion of components. Such gases are also known as VCIs (volatile corrosion inhibitors).